mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rollercoaster przyjaźni/Transkrypt
:Vignette Valencia: Odkryj świat jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie widziałeś, w jedynej, nie powtarzalnej, Equestria Landii! Stop! Cięcie! Cięcie! Dlaczego są tak ubrani jakby nie byli ubrani?! :Projektant: Dlatego, że wciąż zmieniasz zdanie na temat ich kostiumów, Vignette Valencia'o. :Vignette Valencia: Czy wiesz, co to znaczy być odpowiedzialną za promocje tego parku? Muszę sprawić, żeby świat dowiedział jak cudownym miejscem będzie Equestria Landia. A za twa tygodnie, kiedy pięćdziesiąt tysięcy ludzi przyjdzie na wielkie otwarcie, ostatnie co zobaczą przed powrotem do domu będzie ta parada świateł. A co za tym idzie, twoje kostiumy, które najwidoczniej jeszcze nie istnieją na te chwile! B.S.B.L. Bądź sobą, bądź lepszą. Czy ty w ogóle masz jakąś filozofię? :Projektant: W.C.M.D. Wiesz co? Mam dość. :Vignette Valencia: wdycha Sałatka antystresowa!!! Gdzie ja teraz znajdę nowego projektanta, kiedy do parady są tylko dwa tygodnie? pracownika Nie awansuje cię. wzdycha Gdybym mogła założyć filtr na rzeczywistość, żeby wszystko było dokładnie tak jak ja cię. :wir :Vignette Valencia: Na poprawę humoru dziesięć tysięcy lajków pod zdjęciem super sałatki. :odgłosy magii :Vignette Valencia: Hej, ktoś mi zainstalował nową apkę? :buczenie :Vignette Valencia: Ach. Bo jest bardzo przyjemna! :klientów :Rarity: Masz coś? :Applejack: Ja nic. A ty? :Rarity: (przecząco) Y-y. :Pinkie Pie: Ktoś przy tym stole nie tryska humorem i nie chodzi o mnie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, ani Sunset Shimmer! :Applejack: wdech Złożyliśmy podania do pracy w nowym parku rozrywki. :Pinkie Pie: Equestria Landii? Znaczy... Będziecie tam mogły wchodzić za friko?! :Applejack: A nawet, będziemy dostawać za to pieniądze. :Pinkie Pie: piszczy :Applejack: Chciałyśmy razem prowadzić stoisko z jabłkami w karmelu. :Rarity: Tak. Nie to, że się stresuje, ale... Applejack jest idealna do tej pracy. Ale, cóż, moje CV jest mniej jabłkowe. :Applejack: chichocze Dostaniemy te prace. Mam dobre przeczycie. :Rarity: wzdycha Żadnej wiadomości w czasie naszej rozmowy o jabłkach w karmelu. Poćwiczymy wyluzowane odbieranie telefonu? :wibruje i alarmuje :Rarity i Applejack: krzyczą :Sunset Shimmer: Jesteście wyluzowane jak Pinkie Pie w Dniu Ciastek. :Pinkie Pie: To dzisiaj? Przegapiłam?! :Rarity: Jest nowy e-mail! :Applejack: To z parku! :Rarity i Applejack: Ty otwórz pierwsza! Nie, ty otwórz pierwsza! się :Applejack: Okej, okej. Razem. Raz, dwa... :Rarity: Pierwsza otworzyłam! krzyczy Och. Mam za wysokie kwalifikacje do sprzedawania jabłek. wzdycha Chcą, żebym była główną projektantką kostiumów na paradę! :Equestria Girls: rozmowy :Twilight Sparkle: Jeszcze nawet nie zaczęłaś a już dostałaś awans! :Rainbow Dash: Na pewno pobiłaś rekord. :Applejack: Ja nie dostałam pracy. Ale ciesze się twoim szczęściem, Rarity. :Rarity: Och, pfff. To pewnie jakaś pomyłka, skarbie. :Pinkie Pie: Jasne, internetowy listonosz musiał pomylić skrzynki. Wiem, że tak to nie działa, ale chce cię rozweselić. :Twilight Sparkle: Zasadniczo, Rarity też nie dostała tej pracy, bo otrzymała inną. Więc może zaraz przyjdzie drugi mail z awansem dla ciebie. :wibruje i alarmuje :Applejack: jęczy Tylko wyprzedaż w Kapeluszowym Dyskoncie Śmierdzącego Zadka. :Rainbow Dash: Czterdzieści procent zniżki! Och, sorki. Nie pomagam. :Rarity: Wiesz, ja nie zamieszam pójść do tej pracy bez ciebie, to jasne. Pff. :Applejack: Co?! Taka okazja nie może ci przejść koło nosa, Rarity. Pomyśl o swoich różnych projektach, ślęczeniu przy maszynie. To było twoje marzenie od... od przedszkola. :Rarity: Mmm... Żłobka, tak dokładnie. Ale nie o to chodzi. Już się zdecydowałam. Planowaliśmy spędzić lato razem i... tak właśnie zrobimy. Praaawda? mrugnie :Applejack: Przyjmujesz te prace i nie dyskutuj. :Rarity: Dobrze, niech będzie! piszczy Będę projektować kostiumy! :Equestria Girls: rozmowy :Rainbow Dash: Fantastycznie! :Applejack: No tak. Chyba nie powinnam była rzucać swojej starej pracy, he? :Sunset Shimmer: Może nie mają nikogo na twoje miejsce. :plam! :Sunset Shimmer: Ych. :Vignette Valencia: Nazywam się Vignette Valencia i uprzedzając twoje pytanie, tak, jestem tą Vignette, ale nie sadzę, że jestem lepszą od ciebie, bo mam trzy miliony obserwujących na SnapGabie. :Rarity: wzdycha Doszłaś już do trzech milionów, ech? Znaczy, tak, ym, tak, twoje działania internetowe są mi znane. :Vignette Valencia: Mam duże plany co do ciebie, Rer. Och, pozwól, że będę cie nazywać Rer. To idealne imię dla głównej projektantki naszych kostiumów. A nie... ych, sprzedawczyni jabłek w karmelu. Nie rozumiem dlaczego chciałaś robić coś takiego mając taki profil na SnapGabie. :Rarity: Och. :Vignette Valencia: Oczywiście, przejrzałam go. Super fotki swoją drogą. Ta sukienka w kratę przyciągnęła moją uwagę a ilość obserwujących robi wrażenie. Jak na kogoś, kto dopiero zaczyna. Ale ja mogę ci już powiedzieć, że masz w sobie coś magicznego. :Rarity: Aaach. Magi— Na serio? :Vignette Valencia: Parada świateł to najważniejsze wydarzenie na otwarciu. Wystąpi setka artystów, a dzięki tobie będą wyglądać super. :Rarity: wzdycha :Vignette Valencia: Och. Jeszcze jedno nie kładź niczego na tym stole. A zwłaszcza telefonu. Bez powodu. Tylko super ważne, żeby pamiętać, okej? :zgniatanie :Applejack: pochrząkuje :dzwoni :Applejack: Rarity! :Rarity: O Applejack! Skarbie! Jak tam praca na farmie? :Applejack: (nieszczęśliwie) Fantastycznie! pochrząkuje Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwa... robiąc stopami mus jabłkowy według starej rodzinnej receptury. :Babcia Smith: Nie gadać, tylko plaskać! :Rarity: Och, fajnie. To bardzo się ciesze. :Applejack: A ja się ciesze, że ty masz dobrą, nową prace. :Rarity: Och, tak, wiesz... śmiech Mam tu dużo roboty. :Applejack: Jestem pewna, że dasz sobie radę. Łua! :Rarity: Ja zadzwoniłam no, bo widzisz, nie, żebym się... odgłos stresowała czy coś podobne, ale ja-ja-ja pomyślałam... że może chciałybyście z dziewczynami przyjść na otwarcie i zobaczyć paradę. Wejściówki dla V.I.P-ów! Bez stania w kolejce! :Applejack: Jasne, że przyjdziemy, dziewczyno! Twoja wielka premiera nie może nas ominąć! Łua! :splash! :Applejack: Ugh... :Rarity: Applejack? Skarbie? Halo? :krzyczą i rozmawiają :uderzają :zły śmiech :Trixie Lulamoon, Sweetie Drops i Lyra Heartstrings: krzyczą :Pinkie Pie: Equestria Landia już jest otwarta! Co na początek? Pokazy rodeo z Appleloosy? nawiedziony Zamek Nightmare Moon? Stoiska ze słodyczami?! :Applejack: Zaczekajcie. Myślę, że Rarity jest tu bardzo ciężko, co nie trudno zrozumieć. Jest kompletnie sama i nie ma u boku swoich przyjaciółek. Dlatego ja nie wzięłabym tej roboty, ale to moje zdanie. Ym, chodzi o to, że powinnyśmy wesprzeć Rarity. :krzyczą z radością :Applejack: Och? Aaa, co to jest za postać? :Pinkie Pie: Ach, to żadna postać, nie znasz się! To Vignette Valencia! Sława ze SnapGaba, wiedziałbyś gdybyś się logowała od czasu do czasu. Nie oglądasz mojej serii Jedna babeczka na Każdy dzień. :Fluttershy: Wstawia wiele zdjęć swojego welsh corgiego imieniem Yas Queen. :Rainbow Dash: I przyjaźni się z najsławniejszymi sportowcami na świecie! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie patrzcie na mnie. Ja w internecie czytam tylko strony naukowe. :Applejack: To są jej zdjęcia? "Relaks, piasek, plaża? No wiecie tak jak lubię" "Przybyłam, zobaczyłam, otagowałam? Dobra, wyjaśnicie mi czemu to ma dwadzieścia tysięcy lajków. :Vignette Valencia: telefonie #Grzywka. :Applejack: Ech, przesada. Poświęcać tyle czasu na robienie sobie fotek, nie dla mnie taka zabawa. :Rarity: Tu jesteście! :Applejack: Oto naczelna projektantka kostiumów na paradę! :Rarity: Przyznaję się! chichot :Applejack: No? Jesteś już tak długo bez swoich najlepszych przyjaciółek. Możemy ci pomóc? :Rarity: Czekaj chwilę. Vignette! Pozwól! :Applejack: Znasz tę Vignette Valencia'e? :Rarity: Pff. Czy ja ją znam? :Rarity i Vignette Valencia: całowanie w policzek :Rarity: To moja najlepsza przyjaciółka w parku! :Applejack: wzdycha :Vignette Valencia: Selfie! Możemy twoją komórką? Moja zachowuję ostatnio jakoś dziwnie. Dzięki. Jesteś boska! :z aparatu w telefonie :Applejack: warczy :Rarity: Słuchajcie, to jest Vignette Valencia. Zajmuje się promocją parku i jest moją szefową. :Vignette Valencia: Miałaś nie używać tego słowa na SZ. Jestem twoją... przyjaciółką... która trochę tobą pomiata! :Rarity: śmiech :Wszyscy oprócz Applejack: śmiech :Pinkie Pie: Nie rozumiem. :Rarity: He. A więc to są Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle i Fluttershy. :Applejack: odchrząkuje :Rarity: Och! He he. I Applejack. Wybacz stałaś z tyłu— Nie zauważyłam cię. :Vignette Valencia: Hmm. :Rarity: To moje przyjaciółki. No i... chciałam ci je przestawić. :Vignette Valencia: niezainteresowanie Mm-hm. :Rarity: Aaaah, ciekawostka– ech, my wszystkie gramy razem w zespole o nazwie The Rainbooms. :Vignette Valencia: Rainbooms? Słyszałam to gdzieś? Sto tysięcy obserwujących? Grupy docelowe takie same jak moje? Czy treści waszych postów są agregowane wielo-platformowo? :Pinkie Pie: My śpiewamy razem piosenki! :Vignette Valencia: wzdycha To ja uczynię z waszej grupy główną atrakcje naszej parady świateł! :Rainbow Dash: Yyy, The Rainbooms? :Vignette Valencia: Ciii... Jesteś gotowa? B.S.B.L. Bądź sobą, bądź lepszą! To moje hasło mocy od czasu pierwszej firmy. W gimnazjum sprzedaż ręcznie robionych maskar. "Czy to nie są stopione Kretki?" Hej, malkontenci zawsze negują. Ale ja mówię B.S.B.L. :Fluttershy: Ee, ile osób będzie nas oglądać? :Vignette Valencia: Cały tłum! Co wy na to? :Sunset Shimmer: Cóż, jeśli to ma pomóc Rarity... :Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle i Fluttershy: się Tak! Jasne! :Applejack: He. :Vignette Valencia: Lajk, lajk, lajk, lajk, lajk, lajk. Udostępniajcie, dziewczyny. Zrobicie furorę! Serio! Później omówimy wszystkie szczegóły. B.S.B.L, Rer. Na razie. :Rarity: No wiem. Spaniała jest, nie? :Applejack: Nie jest z niej... ziółko. :Twilight Sparkle: Pytanie logistyczne: Skąd mamy wziąć instrumenty? :Rarity: Phi! Vignette wszystko zorganizuje. :Applejack: Ja też mam pytanie. Mówiąc, że to twoja najlepsza przyjaciółka w parku, miałaś na myśli przyjaciółka przecinek w parku? :Rarity: Tak mówiłam? wzdycha Słuchajcie, dzisiejsza impreza to wielka szansa. I nie tylko dla mnie, ale dla nas wszystkich! :Rainbow Dash: Chodźmy zwiedzić park! :Rarity: Applejack Na serio, nie wiem dlaczego patrzysz na mnie z taką złością. :Applejack: wzdycha Wydaje się ci. :Rarity: Mh-hm, no cóż, ych... to dobrej zabawy. Będę zajęta przygotowaniami do parady. Więc spotkajmy się na scenie, żeby zrobić próbę dźwięku. O czwartej mam trzy minuty przerwy i dwie poświęćcie wam. B.S.B.L.! się Narka! :Applejack: wzdycha :Rainbow Dash: Tak, wygląda na to, że Rarity nie potrzebuje nas tak jak myślałaś. Więc... :Fluttershy: Zrobimy próbę przed paradą? Ja się trochę... wzdycha ...boję, a wy nie? :Rainbow Dash: Przecież znamy wszystkie piosenki na pamięć. Lepiej po prostu chodźmy się zabawić! :Equestria Girls oprócz Applejack: wiwatują :Twilight Sparkle: Świetny pomysł! :krzyczą :Fluttershy: drży :Rainbow Dash: krzyczy Niezły czad, co nie?! :Fluttershy: krzyczy Słucham?! :Rainbow Dash: krzyczy Słyszysz mnie przez te krzyki i hałasy?! :Fluttershy: krzyczy Nie słyszę cię przez te krzyki i hałasy! normalnie Och. Żałuję, że nie poszłam z Sunset albo Twilight albo Pinkie Pie, albo z kimkolwiek w inne miejsce w parku. :Rainbow Dash: Spójrz na to w ten sposób. To jest doskonała okazja żebyś pokonała swój lęk. :Ludzie na kolejce: krzyczą :Fluttershy: A mogę pokonać coś nieco mniejszego na początek? :Rainbow Dash: Hej, dobry pomysł! To coś jak rozgrzewka przed wielką grą! A na co masz ochotę? Smoko-show w Smokolandii? Pociąg widmo z Appleloosy! Łu, spływ po wodospadzie Ihagara?! :Fluttershy: (przecząco) Mm-mm. :Fluttershy: piszczy Och, te dzieciaki są takie dzielne. :Rainbow Dash: Ach! :Rarity: Applejack, ta parada to pełen życia i radości taniec światła i dźwięku! asystentów Fajne, fajne, poprawka. Wspaniałe, super, paskudztwo, piękne. Pospieszcie się! Potrzebuje tego na wczoraj! :Applejack: Ych. Masz do tego talent, Rarity. Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? :Rarity: Zagrać dobry koncert? maskotki Przepraszam! Czy ktoś wszył odkryty zamek do tego futerka! Odkryty zamek to zamek, który tylko czeka żeby się zaciąć! Och! Applejack Widzisz z czym ja się mierze? :Applejack: Too... zrób sobie przerwę i chodźmy na jabłko w karmelu. :Rarity: Chciałabym, skarbie, ale jestem teraz ciut, szalenie zajęta. :Applejack: No jasne. Myślałam... Ych, nie ważne. Masz rację. Mogłabyś wpaść z deszczu pod rynnę. :Rarity: Deszcz?! Nie przewidziałam deszczu! asystentów Przynieście mi sto peleryn, szybko! :rollercoastera :Rainbow Dash: Jestem z ciebie dumna. Wiesz o tym? Stajesz z twarzą w twarz ze swoim strachem. To całkiem tak jak ja w dzieciństwie. Sama zobacz, będziemy spadać sto metrów na dół, a potem plątanina pętli i korkociągów! Założę się, że bardzo się denerwujesz. He. Potem kolejka będzie jechać do tyłu? Ach, jak się czujesz, Fluttershy? :skrzeczy :Rainbow Dash: Czy na tej wysokości jest bezpiecznie? Pewnie myślisz: Zatrzymajcie te kolejkę! Chcę wysiąść! Tego właśnie chcesz, tak? Lada chwila zaczniesz krzyczeć? Zatrzymać kolejkę! Poważnie! Niech ktoś zatrzyma te kolejkę! Zatrzymajcie tooo! :górska zatrzymuje się :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha :dźwięki :Fluttershy: Wiesz, to było naprawdę bardzo... fajne. chichot :Rainbow Dash: No jasne! Dlatego właśnie nie chciałem wysiadać! Ja tylko mówiłam, co ty chciałaś powiedzieć. śmiech Po prostu. :Fluttershy: Byłaś bardzo dzielna. :Rainbow Dash: He-ge. Ty też... swoją drogą. :upadek! :Fluttershy: chichocze :i brzęczenie telefonu] :Fluttershy: Hmm... :Applejack: Ee... Hmm... :zgniatana :Micro Chips: Jabłka! Kupujcie jabłka w karmelu! Mamy czerwone i zielone karmelem pysznym słodzone! :Applejack: Micro Chips? :Micro Chips: Apple Bloom? :Applejack: Ym, Applejack. To ciebie zatrudnili do sprzedaży karmelowych... jabłek? :Micro Chips: Vignette szukała stylowego nerda. No i znalazła. Nie sądzisz? :Micro Chips: chrząka :i rozpryskiwanie :Micro Chips: Czy przypadkiem masz, może jakiś nóż lub miecz samurajski, albo nawet mogą być ostre cążki do paznokci? :Vignette Valencia: niewyraźnie :Vignette Valencia: Wiem co myślisz. Ależ, Vignette, doprawdy nie wiem jak ci podziękować za ten wspaniały pomysł na nasz występ. :Fluttershy: Nie za bardzo rozumiem. To znaczy chcesz, żebym udawała kogoś kim nie jestem? :Vignette Valencia: Każdy w zespole będzie mieć nową rolę. To część mojej nowej, śmiałej wizji! Caps lock Helvetica, sześćdziesiąt pięć. Fluttershy: Zła Dziewczyna. Włosy na jeże, ćwieki. Już zamówiłam u pewnego typowego artysty od graffiti malunek na twojej gitarze. Podobają się ci czaszki? B.S.B.L. :Fluttershy: Może lepiej, żebym... w ogóle nie występowała. :Vignette Valencia: Racja. Skoro nie nadajesz się do współpracy, to musisz podjąć decyzje. Ale wiesz znam pewien sposób, żebyśmy obie dostały dokładnie to czego chcemy. :Fluttershy: Naprawdę? :Vignette Valencia: Oczywiście! Osiąganie celów to moja specjalność, złotko. A teraz powiedz cheese! :szum :Vignette Valencia: Sorki, Fluttershy. Później mi podziękujesz. :Fluttershy: (echo) Ech, przepraszam? Vignette? Gdzie ja jestem? :miski :Fluttershy: Uu! I czy mogę zjeść tę sałatkę? Zżera mnie stres. :Flim: Zapraszamy! Chodźcie zagrać! :Flam: Lubicie nagrody? A my je mamy! :Flim: Wystarczy rzucić obręcz na którąś tych butelek! Dziecinie proste zadanie! :Twilight Sparkle: Łał! Ta gra faktycznie jest łatwa! :Flim: Nareszcie co za szczęście? Kompetentna osoba, która zna się na różnych rzeczach! :Sunset Shimmer: wzdycha Twilight, te wszystkie gładkie słówka są po to, żeby cię zwabić. Gry są sfałszowane. :Flim: Kłamstwa! :Flam: Oszczerstwa! :Twilight Sparkle: Wiesz czego nie da się sfałszować? Praw fizyki. O ile nie ma oporu powietrza i przesunięcia osi pionowej, poziome przesuniecie równa się prędkości początkowej pomnożonej przez dwa plus kąt padania podzielić przez siłę grawitacji. :muzyka :tant! :Flim: Och, to napięcie! :Flam: Dramat! :Flim: Nie mogę patrzeć! :Flam: Przytul mnie! :Flim i Flam: dreszcz :ting! :Twilight Sparkle: Ach! :Sunset Shimmer: A tak nie wiele brakowało. Jak chcesz to spróbuj jeszcze raz ? :szczebioczący, odgłosy prac ręcznych :Rarity: Koniec! wzdycha Odpalamy światełka! :brzęczenie :Rarity: wzdycha Może ten wieczór jednak nie skończy się porażką. :zwarcia :Rarity: oczu Czu mogę, ych, na chwileczkę was przeprosić? stłumione Do stu tysięcy porwany firanek, dlaczego te wszystkie katastrofy muszą mi akurat teraz przydarzać?! :Applejack: Łe? Hej, Rarity. Jak ci—? :Rarity: To nie jest wcale kryzys! Kto powiedział, że to kryzys?! Ja nie mam żadnego kryzysu! :Applejack: Łoł. Hy, widziałaś Fluttershy? Poszła w tamtą stronę z Vignette, a potem zniknęła. :Rarity: Czy takiej chwili musisz mnie o to pytać? :Applejack: Och, nie to, żebym nie ufała Vignette, jeśli o to ci chodzi. :Rarity: W parku rozrywki jest teraz pięćdziesiąt tysięcy ludzi. Więc łatwo kogoś zgubić. wzdycha Pięćdziesiąt tysięcy ludzi. wzdycha Obejrzy moje kostiumy! :Applejack: Czy ty naprawdę w ogóle nie martwisz się o Fluttershy? :Rarity: To aż sto tysięcy gałek ocznych, Applejack. :Applejack: Dobra, może ty, że nią nie przejmujesz, ale ja tak! :Rarity: Dajcie mi większy stos ubrań, żeby w niego wykrzyczeć! :ting :Sunset Shimmer: Bez przesady! :Twilight Sparkle: jęczy :Flim i Flam: [ próżne odgłosy] :Sunset Shimmer: Dobra! Co teraz? Co robimy? Jak sposób mamy wygrać te grę?! :Twilight Sparkle: Zgadnijcie, kto właśnie wykreślił idealną trajektorię lotu uwzględniając grawitacje i opór aerodynamiczny! Ta pani! Myśleliśwy, że zapomniałam tarciu, oporze powietrza i prędkości początkowej. Ale wiecie co. Nie zapomniałam! :Sunset Shimmer: Słyszeli! :Flim: Wiecie jak mówią... :Flam: Do stu razy sztuka. :muzyka :Applejack: Czołem! :ding! :pisk! :plam! :Twilight Sparkle i Sunset Shimmer: Applejack! :Applejack: Och. Sorki. Widziałyście Fluttershy? Zniknęła parę godzin temu. Jej telefonie włącza się poczta. Mam przeczucie, że stało się jej coś bardzo złego. :Sunset Shimmer: Rzuć na luż, Applejack. Nie wszędzie muszą czyhać złoczyńcy z equestriańską magią. :Twilight Sparkle: A innej beczki, masz może zbędne kupony? Bo nasze się skończyły. :Flim i Flam: gwizdanie :Sunset Shimmer: Jak ja nie lubię przegrywać. :muzyka :Rainbow Dash: Applejack! Hej! Właśnie ma zamiar przejechać tą kolejką, to już będzie chyba dziesiąty raz! :Mała Dziewczynka: kaszle :Rainbow Dash: Ciii! Masz nic nie mówić! :Applejack: Ech, nie widziałaś przypadkiem Fluttershy? :Rainbow Dash: Tak była tu ze mną, strasznie się bała tej kolejki, ale chyba poszła gdzieś z Vignette. :Applejack: Dobra. Dzięki. :Rainbow Dash: Przypomnij jej, że wizy mi przejażdżkę kolejką górską! jęk :Pinkie Pie: gwizda Smutne miny zabronione! Hmmm... Jako Inspektor Zabawy, nieco się niepokoję tym co widzę na tej twarzy. :Applejack: Pinkie Pie? Nie mów mi, że ty też pracujesz dla parku. :Pinkie Pie: się Co to nie, skądże! Inspektor Zabawy nie otrzymują pensji! I wymyśliłam ich dzisiaj, gdy zobaczyłam dziewczynkę, która płakała, bo spadły jej lody i powiedziałam sobie: Pinkie Pie, to miejsce nie jest tak zabawne, jak mogłoby być! Podoba ci się mój strój ? Znalazł te rzeczy śmietniku, ale tego nie widać! :Applejack: Ych, Ech... powiedz czy może widziałaś gdzieś Fluttershy? :Pinkie Pie: Nie. Ale właśnie widzę zastępce Inspektora Zabawy! Ta-da! Teraz masz wstęp na wszystkie atrakcje w parku, zastępce Inspektora Zabawy! :obręczami :Flim: entuzjazmu Och. Łał. :Flam: entuzjazmu O mały włos. :Sunset Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle: jęczą :Sunset Shimmer: Palców nie czuje od tego rzucania. :stron :Twilight Sparkle: Nie mogę się skupić! Czy to nie jest sen? Jak długo tu jesteśmy? :Flim: Em, hey, słuchajcie, dziewczyny. :Flam: Tak może tak wzięły te papugę i poszły z stąd? :Sunset Shimmer: Tu nie chodzi o papugę! :Mały Boy: Achh. :Twilight Sparkle: Sama powiedziałaś.To przekręt. Może pójdziemy na lody? :Sunset Shimmer: wzdycha Masz rację. Czemu sama siebie nie słucham? Nie mamy dzisiaj dobrej pasji. :spowolnionego ruchu :Flim: dźwięk Jej, czy państwo to widzą?! :Flam: Za każdym razem wygrana! :Applejack: ...Albo stała się moją główną podejrzaną tylko dlatego, że Rarity traktuje ją jako przyjaciółkę. Może mi odbiło i robie z igły widły? :Ochroniarz: Co to jest za odznaka?! :Applejack: Ja, ych... się WW Widzi pan, to— :Ochroniarz: Noszenie fałszywy odznak to przestępstwo. Jako pracownik ochrony mam prawo cię aresztować! :Applejack: Ych, zaraz panu wszystko wyjaśnię. Szukam swojej przyjaciółki i— :Ochroniarz: Ciii! Ręce na głowę! Żadnych gwałtowny ruchów! He! Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś, że jesteś zastępcą Inspektora Zabawy?! :otwierają się :Ochroniarz: Bardzo panią przepraszam za to zajście. Ech, to jest moje miejsce pracy. Od lat nie było tu inspekcji zabawy. :Applejack: Te odznakę zrobiła maja przyjaciółka. Nie jest prawdziwa. :Ochroniarz: Och. Czyli to tajna inspekcja zabawy. Wszystko jasne. Tak czy siak baw się dobrze nie kontrolując mojego stanowiska. Mruk, mruk. :Applejack: Ile razy jeszcze mam to powtórzyć? :się zamykają :w walkie-talkie :Vignette Valencia: Rarity mówi, że jesteś super fajna, bystra i masz główną zasadę, której się trzymasz. Działanie! :Rainbow Dash: He. Prawda. :Vignette Valencia: A ja mam nowy śmiały pomysł na Rainbooms, który na pewno ci się spodoba! The Throwbacks! Wielkie T, #TBT, Taki był trend. A skrócie, T.K.H.T.B.T. nawias T.B.T., albo ta-ka-ta-ka-ba-ta! I będziecie reprezentować najfajniejsze style przeszłych epok! :Rainbow Dash: Póki co to mi się podoba i zakładam, że dalej też będzie fajniej. :Vignette Valencia: "Rainbow Dash: Słodkie Dziewczę lat 50. Spódniczka, krótkie blond włosy. Co sądzisz o ogoleniu głowy? I tak będziesz musiała ogolić pod perukę. :Rainbow Dash: Eeeech... nie ma mowy, żebym pozwoliła komuś zgolić mi głowę. :Vignette Valencia: B.S.B.L.? :Rainbow Dash: N.J.S.N.D.B. Ale lepszą już nie da być? :Vignette Valencia: Cóż, skoro zależy ci, ech, na byciu sobą i takie tam, to pozwól mi przynajmniej zrobić fotkę prawdziwej ciebie. :szum :Applejack: wzdycha To Vignette komórką doprowadza do zniknięcia dziewczyn?! Wiedziałam, że ona coś knuję! Nie spodziewałam się po niej takiej groźnej magii. Moje przyjaciółki zniknęły, ale gdzie są teraz? :Rainbow Dash: do Fluttershy Och, jeny! Uwięzione magicznym telefonie? Typowe. Będziesz jeść te sałatkę? :asystentów :Rarity: Za godzinę zaczynamy imprezę ludzie! Parada świateł nie może spóźnić! Tik-tak! Tik-tak! :Vignette Valencia: To duże wydarzenie. Może największe w historii. Ale na pewno twoim życiu. Czesze się razem tobą. :Rarity: Stresujesz się? Bo ja wcale. Chyba, że ty tak, to ja bardzo, bardzo stresuję! :Vignette Valencia: Nie ma miejsca na zwątpienie. Masz go się pozbyć szybciej niż plisowanej spódnicy . :Vignette Valencia i Rarity: dreszcz :Vignette Valencia: Wiesz, podoba mi się wszystko, co zrobiłaś. Ale czy chcemy, żeby światła świeciły na strojach? Masz czas. Uszyj to jeszcze raz. :Rarity: Ech? :Vignette Valencia: Nie masz wyjścia będą tu wszystkie blogerki modowe i celebryci ze SnapGaba! Zero presji. :Rarity: Serio? Bo ja czuję presję. Dlaczego widzę neonowy róż i żółty na ogonie smoka?! To ma być bestia czy kamizelka ratunkowa?! :Pinkie Pie: chichoce :Rarity: wzdycha Widzę, że Applejack ma ciekawsze zajęcia niż przymiarka i próba dźwięku! :Sunset Shimmer: Nie złość się na nią. Ona poszła szukać Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy, który też tu nie ma jak widzisz. :Rarity: To jest moja sprawa na kogo złoście! :Pinkie Pie: Wiem, że stresujesz, ale na pewno masz jakiegoś niesamowitego asa w rękawie! Zapomniałaś o noszeniu rękawów z asami w nich? :Applejack: Stójcie! :sapią :Applejack: Och! Eh, to nie było do was, tylko do moich przyjaciółek. A wy wracajcie do swoich zajęć. To znaczy do szycia, ych, ciuchów. :Rarity: Gdzie ty się podziewasz?! :Applejack: Nie wolno wam nigdzie iść z Vignette, rozumiecie? :Pinkie Pie: Nie, nie. :muzyka :Rarity: Wyjaśnisz nam to wszystko po paradzie. Myślę— :Applejack: Nie, Rarity. Vignette jest podła! :się zamykają :Pinkie Pie: głośno Applejack, ona cię słyszała! :Applejack: Ona zrobiła coś Fluttershy. Widziałam ją z biura ochrony jak telefonem spowodowała zniknięcie Rainbow Dash! Zakładam się o tuzin jajek, że to equestriańska magia. :Vignette Valencia: Och, złotko, urojony to nie twój kolor. Jesteś jesienią. :Applejack: Jeśli nic nie zrobiłaś, to jak wytłumaczysz to?! Pożegnaj się ze swoim manekinem! :aparatu w telefonie :Applejack: Ech, chwila. Uwaga... i znikasz! :Applejack: Ych, coś mi chyba pohashtagowało no i— Ych. Nie kumam tych wszystkich nowych, fikuśnych apek. Uch. Jakbym słyszała babcie Smith! :Vignette Valencia: Widziałam twoje kumpelki. Są garderobie całe i zdrowe. :aparatu w telefonie :Rarity: Na pewno? :Vignette Valencia: Super wyglądają twoich strojach, swoją drogą. :Rarity: Applejack, parada zaczyna się już za godzinę i— :Applejack: To jest ważniejsze niż parada, Rarity! :Rarity: Nic nie jest ważniejsze niż wieczorna parada, Applejack! :Applejack: Chyba nie miałaś na myśli swoich zaginionych! :Vignette Valencia: Zastawie wasz, żebyś spokojnie przegadały. palcami, macha ręką :Rarity: Applejack, przyznaj się! Nie obchodzi cię moja parada! :Applejack: Twoja parada?! Tu nie chodzi o ciebie! Ona coś zrobiła naszym przyjaciółkom! :Rarity: Czy tu chodzi o dziewczyny czy o ciebie i Vignette? Odkąd dała mi tę szanse jesteś zazdrosna, bo widzi mój potencjał, a ciebie nie zatrudniła! :Twilight Sparkle: Dziewczyny, dość! :Sunset Shimmer: To do wasz nie podobne! :Applejack: Jesteś zaślepiona i nie widzisz, że cię wykorzystuję! Lubisz ją, bo w ciągle opowiada jaka to jesteś ważna i wspaniała! Ale tak robi, że wszystkimi! Nie jesteś wyjątkowa! :ukłucie :Applejack: Może lepiej...pójdę. :Rarity: Myślę, że tak. :Sunset Shimmer: Applejack, czekaj! :Rarity: szlocha :Pinkie Pie: Rarity! :Vignette Valencia: Czeka to się poczekalni. Poradzimy sobie bez niej. :Twilight Sparkle: My? :Vignette Valencia: The Throwbacks, dawniej znane jako The Rainbooms. :Sunset Shimmer: Zaraz. Dlaczego to my wliczasz siebie? :Vignette Valencia: Bo ktoś, musi zapełnić miejsce po Applejuice. A ponieważ czas nagli, więc mamy szczęście, że jest tu ktoś to ma wizję, talenty tak jak. :Pinkie Pie: Ech... ty? :Vignette Valencia: I to nie wszystko! Zagramy piosenkę, którą napisałam! :Sunset Shimmer: Po pierwsze– nie jesteś w kapeli! Po drugie– my nie będziemy występować bez Applejack. :Pinkie Pie: Tak ma na imię, swoją drogą. Nie Applejuice. :Twilight Sparkle: Wiesz co jeszcze? On a nie jest osobą, która zmyśla, nigdy, przenigdy. :Sunset Shimmer: Czyli wszystko co powiedziała o tobie... :Vignette Valencia: Ach. To prawda. :szum :Vignette Valencia: A teraz zobaczmy czy ta equestriańska magique jest tak superańska. :brzęczenie :Vignette Valencia: Tak jest... O wiele lepiej. :brzęczenie :Vignette Valencia: Szkoda, że nie miałam tej apki wcześniej! Moje życie mogło być tak doskonałe! :się otwierają, drzwi się zamykają :Vignette Valencia: piszczy Rer, nie uwierzysz, co się stało! :Rarity: Co? Co to jest? Co ja tu widzę? :Vignette Valencia: Twoje kumpelki lepszej wersji! Teraz parada będzie wyglądać dokładnie tak jak chciałam! :Rarity: Jak ty chciałaś? Powiedziałaś, że realizujesz moją wizje! :Vignette Valencia: No wiesz, potrzebowałam twojej wizji, by wykreować swoją. Ale mam już na to apkę. :syczy :Rarity: Vignette, co tu się dzieje? Gdzie moje przyjaciółki?! :Vignette Valencia: No, uwięzione sieci jako zer i jedynki lub wykasowane realu "Nie wiem" Mmmm. :Rarity: Co?! :Vignette Valencia: Widzisz, mój telefon zrobił się nagle magiczny i teraz ma taką moc, że kiedy kogoś fotografuje on znika. A potem mogę ulepszyć na ekranie i znowu ożywić albo... prawie, ale hej, bla-bla-bla, O.M.G., nudzę się śmiertelnie gadając o tych rzeczach. :Rarity: Sprowadź moje przyjaciółki natychmiast! :Vignette Valencia: Dobrze. Skoro tak bardzo chcesz być z nimi wyświadczę ci te przysługę. Nie ma za co. :Rarity: oddech :pstryknięcie! :Twilight Sparkle: jęczy Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteśmy w telefonie Vignette. :Rainbow Dash: To nic nowego, że ktoś nasz uwięził magicznym przedmiocie. :Sunset Shimmer: Przynajmniej Rarity i Applejack są wolne. Może one nasz z tego wyciągną. :Fluttershy: Najpierw musiał przestać się kłócić. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie możemy czekać, aż ktoś nasz uratuję. Jeśli jest tu internet, to możemy się włamać! Znaczy, Ja mogę. Chyba. :Fluttershy: Och, oby Rarity i Applejack nic się nie stało. Szkoda, że nie wiemy co tam się dzieję. :pstryknięcie! :Vignette Valencia: Wybacz, Rer, jednak nie jesteś tak wyjątkowa. Dobra, teraz miałaś zniknąć! :szum :Rarity: Hmmm. Należy doceniać odpowiednie dodatki! :szum :Vignette Valencia: Przestań odczarowywać moje czary! :Rarity: chrząknięcie Jak ja mogłam słuchać ciebie zamiast Applejack! :dźwięki :Vignette Valencia: Hej! A co tam! Nie ważne! Już i tak cię nie potrzebuję. Uwaga ci, którzy dla mnie pracują! Jestem teraz główną projektantką, bo nasza poprzednia główna projektantka stała się S.A.G. Sobą, ale gorszą! Załóżmy, że to była motywująca mowa i wracajcie do pracy! :wibrafonu :klientów :Applejack: Zaraz zaczyna się parada! Och! Może gdybym coś powiedziała albo zrobiła inaczej! Nie doszłoby do tego wszystkiego. wzdycha Żałuję tej całej sytuacji z Rarity. :Rarity: Applejack! :Applejack: wzdycha Rarity! :Rarity: dysząc Nie odchodź! :Applejack: Ech... :Rarity: Miałaś rację. Wkręciłam się i cała ta parada zaczęła rządzić moim życiem! Złapałam się na fałszywe pochlebstwa Vignette i zapomniałam o tym co naprawdę ważne– czyli o wasz. :Applejack: Już dobrze. Masz tak wielki talent, że żadne pochlebstwa nie są ci potrzebne. :Rarity: Nie musisz mi pochlebiać! Jeszcze nie skończyłam cię przepraszać! oddycha Wybacz, że zapomniałam po co w ogóle chciałyśmy tu pracować. :Applejack: Przepraszam cię za te zazdrość.Wiesz byłam przekonana, że chodzi mi Vignette oto się jej nie lubię. A tak naprawdę chodziło mi o coś innego. Po prostu bałam się, że tracę przyjaciółkę. :Rarity: Nie tracisz. Przyjaciółki od karmelowych jabłek? :muzyka :Rarity: wzdycha Dziewczyny! Vignette uwięziła je w telefonie! Przyznała się! Musimy coś zrobić! Ratujmy je! :Applejack: Co?! Straciliśmy tyle czasu na paplanie o uczuciach?! A trzeba przeprowadzić akcję ratowniczą! :dzwoni :Applejack: Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: To działa! Applejack, jesteśmy komórce Vignette! Zhakowałam jej apkę, aby stworzyć połączenie VoIP z twoim adresem IP! :Applejack: Ee... Magia. Jasne. :Twilight Sparkle: Słuchaj. Już mamy plan jak skąd wyrwać. Musisz zdalnie zainstalować jej wirus, utworzyć drugie konto admina wtedy zresetujesz wszystkie pozwolenia na jej telefonie i zrobisz backup. Dzięki temu się uwolnimy! Jakie znasz języki programowania? :Applejack: Ych, żaden. Ach, oprócz tego, którym mówię. :Twilight Sparkle: w telefonie i w pobliżu Och, raju. Dobra. Weź długopis. :Applejack: Ech, czekaj. Zdawało mi się, że słyszę twój głos . :Twilight Sparkle: Jak to? :Applejack: Gdzieś nie daleko. :otwierają się :Applejack: To jakiś żart? :Twilight Sparkle: Ooooch. Telefon teleportował nasz do przypadkowego pokoju. :Sunset Shimmer: To my tyle czasu siedzieliśmy jakiś białym pokoju?! :Pinkie Pie: Nie wiedzieliście o tym? :Sunset Shimmer: się :Twilight Sparkle: Micro Chips?! wzdycha Vignette przed chwilą zrobiła ci zdjęcie? :Micro Chips: Koncentrowałem się właśnie na robieniu idealnych jabłek w karmelu, kiedy nagle podeszła Vignette i powiedziała, że nie jestem stylowym nerdem. Potem zrobiła mi zdjęcie i znalazłem się tutaj, łamiąc wszelkie znane prawa czasoprzestrzeni. :Sunset Shimmer: Sytuacja jest groźna! Ona na pewno jest już na paradzie i pomocą telefonu zmienia wszystko co jej się nie spodoba! :Fluttershy: A jeśli dojdzie do wniosku, że nie podoba jej publiczność? :Twilight Sparkle: Wszyscy ludzie w parku oglądają tę paradę! Jeśli jej telefon przeniesie cały ten tłum do tak małego pomieszczenia...! :Pinkie Pie: oddech Będą się ścisnąć! :Rarity: Moi znajomi są w tłumie! Sweetie Belle jest w tłumie! Trzeba zatrzymać Vignette! :Applejack: Czy wiesz, że jeśli teraz przerwiemy paradę, nikt nie zobaczy twoich kostiumów. :Rarity: Ktoś mi przypomniał, że to wszystko jest nieważne bez moich przyjaciółek. :Sunset Shimmer: Pospieszmy się! Vignette każdą chwilą jest coraz bardziej pod wpływem equestriańskiej magii! :wiwatuje :Valencia: ::sensu ::Bądź sobą, bądź lepszą ::Albo nie bądź w ogóle ::Obserwuj mnie na SnapGabie ::To V-I-G-N-E-T-T-EEEEEEE! :zwrotne :gwizdki z tłumu :muzyka :Vignette Valencia: Ten tłum okazuję mi za mało zachwytu. Na szczęście, można to zmienić dotknięciem palca. A teraz powiedzie wszyscy cheese! :platformy :Rarity: Wybacz, że wchodzimy ci paradę! :upadek :Applejack: Dobre! :Rarity: Niestety ta impreza dobiegła końca. Teraz wyłącz telefon i daj mi go, proszę! :szept :Vignette Valencia: Czy ty prosisz gwiazdę mediów społecznościowych, żeby ci oddała telefonu? :bez tchu :Applejack: Tak. Dokładnie. :Vignette Valencia: Rarity, ta wersja twoich przyjaciółek zdobędzie popularność. Sprawdziłam to, wiem co mówię. :Vignette Valencia: To co, że one nie są prawdziwe. Będą pokazywane ludziom w sieci. To jest twoja szansa, żeby osiągnąć to o czym marzyłaś! :Rarity: Nie! Mnie tylko wydawało, że jest to o czym marzyłam! Ale to co naprawdę się liczy miałam przy sobie przez cały czas! Przyjaciółki! :kuczykowania :Vignette Valencia: wzdycha :Rarity: Nawet największy sukces w sieci nie jest nic wart bez przyjaciół, którymi można nim podzielić! :dźwięki :Vignette Valencia: wzdycha :hologramów :Vignette Valencia: I co zrobiłaś?! Jak ja teraz będę wszystko udoskonalać?! :Rarity: Uwielbiam, kiedy ktoś mi mówi,że uszyłam doskonałą sukienkę, ale szczerze mówiąc ty trochę się zagalopowałaś. :Vignette Valencia: Ach. Ja... być może. :Applejack: Co być może?! Stworzyłaś wirtualne hologramy naszych przyjaciółek i nieomal doprowadziłaś do tego, że tłum by ze stratował! :dezaprobuje :Vignette Valencia: Ale, B.S.B.L... :Rarity: To nic złego gdy chcemy być coraz lepszy, ale nie kosztem innych ludzi. A zwłaszcza nie przyjaciół. :Vignette Valencia: Przyjaciół? wzdycha Mam trzy miliony obserwujących, ale zero przyjaciółek. To naprawdę żałosne... :Rarity: Hmmm. Masz jedną. Jeśli chcesz. :Applejack: To razem dwie. :oklaskuje i wiwatuję :Pinkie Pie: Dlaczego oni klaszczą? Czy w ogóle wiedzą co tu się dzieję? :Fluttershy: Ych. :Rainbow Dash: Łoł! The Rainbooms stał się hitem SnapGaba! :Pinkie Pie: Ludzie piszą, że laserowe tęcze to był najlepszy pokaz świateł jaki widzieli! :aparatów :Applejack: Hej, może te paradę da się jeszcze uratować! :Sunset Shimmer: Tam wciąż są nasze prawdziwe instrumenty. :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy To nie masz tremy? :Fluttershy: Mogłam cię zapytać o to samo. :Rarity: Applejack Jesteśmy gotowe. :wiwatuje :i napisy końcowe Kategoria:Transkrypty